Un poquito más
by LiamCre
Summary: Jade se da cuenta que entre ella y Tori hay una terrible tensión sexual y decide lanzarse al vacío con ella. Descubre una faceta bastante pervertida de la latina la cual la empuja a saciar toda su curiosidad sexual. Entre las dos se atreverán a llevar su vida sexual mucho más allá de lo convencional ¿Hasta dónde llegarán?
1. Tensión Sexual

¡Hola! Me presento como una nueva escritora. Llevo un tiempo leyendo... así que dije "¿Por qué no?" y me aventé. Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero es solo por que es una introducción. Veremos si para los próximos puedo hacer capítulos un poco más largos. Tampoco prometo días fijos para actualizar, ya que no soy taaaaan puntual. Pero intentaré que sean, al menos, dos capítulos por semana -si son largos- o tres -si son un poco más cortos.

Tampoco sé que cantidad de capítulos tendrá. Solo es una idea que me llegó a la cabeza y es un poco "ligera", por decirlo de alguna forma. Veamos hasta donde llega. Si tienen alguna recomendación o cualquier cosa, incluso si me quieren ayudar! Pueden hacerlo.

Ah, aclaro que este fic tendrá mucho smut, lemon, o como lo llamen. (?) Esa es la idea del fic xD.

Bueno, no retraso más, espero disfruten.

Disclaimer: Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Mis ojos no podían apartarse. Era como un estúpido imán que atraía mi mirada con un magnetismo fuera de lo normal. Las voces a mi alrededor eran un simple siseo lejano y el mundo había desaparecido, como si fuese una obra de teatro y un gran foco de luz me indicaba sólo lo realmente importante. La forma como movía sus labios al hablar, como chupaba tan deliciosamente la cucharilla al comer un poco del yogurt de su almuerzo…

Oh, santa mierda.

Estaba volviéndome loca, y todo era por culpa de Cat y su estúpido juego de porquería.

Resulta qué, la noche anterior, debí quedarme en casa de mi pelirroja amiga ya que mi casa estaba siendo fumigada por una estúpida plaga de termitas. Entre charlas banales e idiotas, salió el tema de la sexualidad. Sí, no lo voy a negar, me he sentido atraída por chicas, pero para mí es algo normal; siempre he pensado que todas las personas nacen siendo bisexuales, solo que hay quienes se inclinan más por un sexo u otro y están los que se mantienen en un punto medio.

Digamos que ahora yo me encuentro en ese punto medio.

Desde hace algún tiempo, y desde que terminé con el estúpido de Beck –no mal interpreten, mi relación con Beck fue perfecta hasta dónde duró, le agradezco muchas cosas y no por nada quedamos como grandes amigos, el estúpido es de cariño– he estado mucho más pendiente de las chicas a mi alrededor, de lo hermosa que son algunas actrices que veo –como, por ejemplo, Nina Dobrev. Pero nadie, nunca, debe saber que me gusta un personaje de The Vampire Diaries porque sabrían que me _gusta_ The Vampire Diaries–.

Resulta que Cat tampoco es tan inocentona como creíamos y debajo de esa fachada de niña de cinco años dentro del cuerpo de una adulta joven, está también la sexualidad de una chica acorde a su edad, y resulta que a mí amiga también le han atraído las chicas.

Y ahí estábamos, compartiendo gustos en mujeres, como un par de adolescente hormonados. Diciendo algunos nombres, comparando algunos cuerpos… hasta que salió el nombre _impronunciable._

― Pero creo que si hablamos de las más bonitas de Hollywood Arts, debemos nombrar a Tori sí o sí.

Prácticamente me ahogué con mi soda y tuve que toser un par de veces para liberar mi garganta. ― ¿Vega? ― Pregunté incrédula y Cat afirmó con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza. ― Ok, Cat, olvida todo lo que te dije, tú gusto en las mujeres es pésimo.

― ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Me vas a decir que Tori no es atractiva? ― Preguntó un poco desilusionada, quizás porque había insultado sus gustos. ― ¿Nunca has visto como Tori mueve las caderas al caminar? Son bastante anchas y sensuales, van a juego con ese par de piernas kilométricas y tonificadas ¡Oh, oh! ¿O me vas a decir que nunca has querido _lavar_ en su abdomen cuando la ves en bikini? Las veces que hemos ido a la playa ¡Tiene mejores abdominales que Beck!

Un momento, además de que estaba descubriendo una faceta pervertida de Cat –¡Cat! –, me tomó un momento asimilar toda la información que estaba entrando en mi cerebro por su habladuría, hasta que cada imagen relatada llegó a mi cabeza, como _gif's_ de un video, y, a decir verdad, la peliroja puede que tuviera algo de razón.

Sin embargo, ni loca aceptaría que Vega me parecía mínimamente atractiva.

― Exagerada. Vega no es la graaaaaaaaaan cosa. Es común y corriente ― disimulé como la gran actriz que soy y llevé la lata de soda a mi boca para evitar que mi amiga leyera alguna expresión.

― No exagero, es más, se parece mucho a Nina Dobrev, ¿me vas a decir que ella no es atractiva?

Volví a atragantarme.

¿Por qué debía mencionarla a ella?

Y después de nuestra charla, pasé toda la puta noche pensando en Vega y en su invisible atractivo para mí… hasta ahora. Vega se había vuelto mágicamente bastante llamativa, y no del tipo: «Oh, que linda es», sino del tipo: «Quiero empotrarla contra lo primero que vea».

Y, por eso, ahora estaba yo, ahí, en el café Asfalto, mirando como una lerda a la latina hablar de no sé qué cosa, solo para poder mirar como sus labios se entre abren cuando está escuchando algo, o como sus pómulos se ensanchan cuando sonríe, o como muerde su labio inferior para aguantar una carcajada que al final termina por salir, o como sus ojos voltean hacia mí y me miran fijamente con ese mar color café que tiene por iris, o como su cabeza se ladea levemente hacia la derecha y sus labios vuelven a dibujar una pequeña «o»…

Oh, mierda. Estoy jodida. Estúpida Cat.

― ¡La vas a desgastar! ― La voz del títere maldito me hizo volver a la tierra y solo dirigí una mirada asesina hacia su ventrílocuo. Robbie chilló y tapó la boca del muñeco con su mano libre, asegurándose de que solo salieran balbuceos inentendibles de Rex.

En serio, ese chico necesita serias ayudas psicológicas.

― ¿Qué? ― Le espeté al resto y Tori, André y Beck solo alzaron las manos en son de paz. Disfruté como mis amigos –y ella– emitieron pánico en sus expresiones y volvieron a sus respectivos almuerzos. Es lo que haría una persona normal, ¿no?

Para mi desgracia, una de mis amigas no es alguien _muy_ normal.

― ¿Por qué veías a Tori con esa expresión, Jade?

― ¿Cuál _expresión_? ― Siseé cual víbora. Mis alarmas se encendieron.

― Con esa, cuando estás muy concentrada admirando algo… la pones cuando… por ejemplo, cuando quieres entender la trama de alguna película muy complicada, y ves una escena varias veces hasta comprenderla por completo.

― Oye, es verdad, fruncías el ceño y mordías la uña de tu pulgar. Solo muerdes tu pulgar cuando lo que ves, te gusta ― Quise estampar la palma de mi mano en la carita de modelo de Beck en ese preciso instante, pero hacerlo era darle la razón, así que hice solo que mejor sé hacer.

Actuar.

― No, es que Vega me estaba mareando con tanto parloteo y en serio estaba buscando si tenía algún botón de apagado, al menos de _mute. ―_ Dije con una sonrisa arrogante, viéndola de nuevo. Ella solo abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, como si quisiera decir algo. Frunció el ceño y me miró de vuelta.

Aquí vamos. Sorpréndeme.

― ¿Así que te estaba mareando? Pensé que solo era que tanto tinte ya había quemado tus neuronas.

― ¿Qué dijiste?

― Ah, ¿lo que quemaron fueron tus tímpanos?

Oh, por, Dios.

En tres años que llevamos en Hollywoods Arts, este ha sido en el que más problemas he tenido con Vega. No problemas… reales, o peligrosos. Solo que éste año se ha vuelto un poco más valiente a la hora de enfrentarme; ahora contesta a mis burlas y es poco más difícil hacerle alguna broma. No se queda callada a mis comentarios y me enfrenta. Y si eso antes solo me parecía gracioso… ahora acababa de producirme _algo_ más.

Vega es jodidamente atractiva cuando está en ese modo. Se ve furiosa, intimidante, _mala._ Es una versión totalmente opuesta a la tonta y virginal Tori Vega.

Y parece que a ella también le gusta este tira y afloja que hemos creado este último año. La he visto sonreír levemente, como si disfrutara de nuestras riñas… ¡Como ahora! Tiene esa estúpida sonrisa de medio lado, llena de egolatría y yo solo quiero borrarla… pero no sé di de un puñetazo o de un beso.

Dios, esto es tan cliché; es la típica tensión sexual entre personajes opuestos que se atraen, pero no pueden expresarlo como el resto de los mortales y solo se tiran puyas, como mocosos de kínder que se molestan para llamar la atención.

Acabo de admitir que me atrae Vega. Genial.

Totalmente _jo-di-da._

* * *

¿Tomatasos?, ¿cebollazos?, ¿brassiers? (?)


	2. No te creo

**No te creo.**

* * *

Mis discusiones con Jade estaban llegando a otro nivel. Sí, era posible.

Últimamente peleábamos por cualquier cosa, no me iba a dejar pisotear más por sus burlas o bromas pesadas, no importaba si mis padres o los chicos me recomendaran que la ignorase ya que, según ellos, así dejaría de hacerlo. Parece que no conocieran a Jade West… lo que me hace creer, ególatramente, que yo la conozco más que cualquiera –incluso más que Beck– a pesar de que soy la más «nueva» del grupo. No. He descubierto que Jade, a pesar de decir a los cuatro vientos que me odia y aparentar que no me soporta, conmigo es más de _ladrar_ y no _morder._ Sí, bueno, sí que me ha «mordido» varias veces, pero lo que quiero decir es que, a diferencia del resto, conmigo es menos «cruel», pueden ser consideradas bromas pesadas, pero bromas al fin. Nunca me ha llenado el casillero con kilos de arena como a Sinjin, por ejemplo.

Además de eso… sí, me gusta enfrentarla. No sé si eso tendrá que ver con que sea un poco más suave conmigo, pero, vamos, me agrada la idea de llevar el título de la «única persona que ha enfrentado a Jade West y vive para contarlo», sé que no es un título oficial, pero todos nuestros compañeros, incluidos mis amigos, se quedan boquiabiertos al ver nuestros pequeños «toma y dame» ¡Vamos, deberían darme un premio!

Así que, últimamente, si Jade se molesta más de lo habitual conmigo, si me gasta más bromas o si, simplemente, peleamos más de la cuenta… sí, es porque yo la provoqué.

Llegué al punto de invadir su espacio personal, de profanar esa distancia prudencial que cada ser humano posee, que el cerebro crea como un mecanismo de defensa, solo para ver su reacción. Sí, me gusta ver como su ceño se frunce y como sus ojos azulados emanan un brillo diferente cuando se trata de mí. No importa si después de eso viene algún empujón o alguna palabra malsonante –últimamente me insulta mucho y, voilà, no me molesta–.

Dios, soy tan masoquista.

¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! Para mi defensa, diré que sus bromas físicas duelen y no me agradan... _mucho_. De resto, me gusta esta interacción que tenemos, que cada vez inventa algún sobrenombre o apelativo nuevo significa que, al menos, está pensando en mí y, en cierta forma, es lo que quiero.

Jade se ha vuelto una especie de reto y ha convertido mis días en Hollywood Arts mucho más interesantes; si no podemos ser amigas, al menos seremos amienemigas… o algo así.

[…]

Nuestra semana había finalizado de manera normal, nuestro tiempo de parciales o exámenes aún no llegaban así que nuestro fin iba a ser algo relajado. Por desgracia, no habíamos podido cuadrar alguna salida o algo entre los chicos, ya que André no estaba seguro si podría ya que se abuela se encontraba un poco enferma.

Yo me aburría horriblemente.

Estaba acostada en el sofá de la sala, con la cabeza colgando y las piernas recostadas en el espaldar chateando con André y con Cat. Ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Trina había salido con unos «amigos» y se quedaría a dormir fuera y mis padres estaban en su alcoba ¿Qué por qué no estaba en mi habitación?, fácil; ni enferma subía a la segunda planta… no quería una terapia por haber escuchado los gemidos de mi mamá.

Como sea, después de un rato, ya que no pudimos salir, decidimos hacer una video llamada grupal. Cat avisó a Jade y a Robbie a ver si estaban disponibles y André lo hizo con Beck y, al cabo de unos cinco minutos, nuestros rostros estaban en la pantalla de _Pearpad._

Nuestra conversación comenzó normal, como un día común en la escuela mientras almorzábamos en el café Asfalto. Hablamos del chisme del momento en la escuela, de música, series, libros, películas, la actriz del momento, pero, mientras las horas pasaban, la plática fue mutando poco a poco a algo más acorde a la hora en la que estábamos; cuando el reloj marcaba las 1:27 a.m., el tema principal giraba en torno a cosas relacionadas con el sexo.

No nos engañemos, somos seis adolescentes de diecisiete años con las hormonas trabajando a toda máquina. Sumándole que, normalmente, a estas horas de la noche, la mayoría de los chicos de nuestra edad miran su respectiva porno antes de dormir.

Sí, yo era uno de ellos.

Hay muchas cosas que no saben de mí, ni siquiera los chicos.

Ellos creen que soy la típica chica casta y pura que solo vive por y para las personas de su alrededor. Que ayudar y ser la buenita del grupo es mi única motivación y, no es que esté del todo mal; me gusta ayudar al prójimo, más si son mis amigos. Pero tampoco soy una representación de la Britney Speas del año 2000 con el mensaje virginal a las masas.

Aunque, si lo pensamos, aquella Britney ofrecía ese mensaje siendo todo lo contrario…

En fin. La charla en mis oíos –debí ponerme auriculares para que mis padres no escucharan– era lo suficientemente interesante para mantenerme atenta y no perderme en mis pensamientos, ¿de qué trataba? Pues, de: _cosas atrevidas que has hecho y que no sepamos._

Y, aunque la curiosidad por ver esa faceta de los chicos me estaba matando, yo estaba _más_ ansiosa por escuchar a cierta chica gótica.

No sé qué _palabra por M_ tiene Jade que me intriga tanto.

― No entiendo ― la voz de Cat llegó a mis oídos y, al instante, mis ojos se blanquearon como un auto reflejo. No mal interpreten, quiero mucho a Cat, pero a veces provoca darle un buen golpe ante su inocencia… o palabras al azar. No me juzguen.

― Cosas atrevidas, rojita. No sé, cosas que no deberías hacer, pero que has hecho por placer.

― Ooooh… sí, he hecho ―confesó sonrojándose un poco mientras abrazaba una gran almohada rosa. Esperamos un par de minutos y volví a rodar mis ojos ante la falta de diálogo de mi amiga. Cuando volví a la pantalla, vi que los ojos de Jade saltaron de un lugar a otro con rapidez, mientras que el resto de los chicos parecían mirar directamente a Cat.

― ¿Y qué es lo que has hecho…? ― Preguntó Beck, supuse que ya cansado de esperar.

― Oh, claro, claro… pues, saben que Sam y yo dormimos en la misma habitación, ¿no? Bueno, siempre he creído que si duro mucho en el baño, ella se daría cuenta y usar el de la planta de abajo sería muy sospechoso… así que ahora, cuando tengo ganas de _eso,_ lo hago en mi cama. Antes lo hacía tapada hasta la cabeza con el cobertor, ahora ya sé el patrón de sueño de Sam, así que no sufro riesgos ― explicó, poniéndose del color de su cabello.

 _Woah._

Como dije antes, somos adolescentes, es normal sentir curiosidad y, a veces, hacer locuras por mero morbo. Pero, rayos, es Cat, es difícil imaginarla en una situación rating M, no apta para todo público... peor, que lo esté contando ella misma.

― Viejo, por lo que más quieras, quítame de tu regazo, suficiente tengo con que tu mano esté todo el día dentro de mi trasero para que _mezhghg_ ― la voz de Rex fue silenciada abruptamente por la mano libre del titiritero mientras retiraba al muñeco y lo guardaba lejos. En serio, me pregunto qué trauma habrá tenido Robbie en su infancia. ― ¿Y ella no se ha dado cuenta? ― Preguntó, esta vez el chico.

― Noooo, Sam tiene el sueño súper pesado, se puede estar cayendo la casa o gritar muy fuerte y no se parará… y lo último lo he comprobado ― espetó soltando una risilla, asombrándonos a todos.

― Ok… ¿André? Te toca hermano.

El moreno asintió a las palabras de Beck y comenzó a pensar. Conocía muchas cosas de mi amigo, nos contábamos casi todos pero sé que hay situaciones que ni a tu mejor amiga le cuentas. Eso lo respetábamos ambos. Así que, cualquier cosa que dijera André, también sería una sorpresa para mí.

― Sólo diré que el asiento de mi auto es bastante cómodo para tener sexo.

― ¿Lo hiciste en el Cadillac?, Por dios, viejo, es un DeVille ¡Es un clásico! ― Beck pareció entre sorprendido y ofendido. El papá de André le regaló en su cumpleaños un Cadillac del año 2000, totalmente un _clásico que_ volvía loco a los chicos y le sirvió a mi amigo para atraer a cuanta mujerzuela quisiera. El auto tenía buenos rines, buen sonido… era bonito, para para mí no era la gran cosa.

― Y como clásico también es un imán para las nenas, además, con esa chica no gastaría cien dólares en un hotel.

― ¿Hablas de…? Oooh, sí, tienes razón, aunque no arriesgaría ensuciar la tapicería de ese auto con ella ― comentó el canadiense, dándole la razón al músico. Me removí incómoda en el sofá. La forma como platicaban esos temas me molestaba.

― Viejo, sabes que por ese _meneo,_ también arriesgarías la tapicería del tuyo.

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no decirle algo a André, hablaban de las chicas como si fueran cualquier cosa…

― Por dios, hablan de las chicas como si fueran ganado ― dijo Jade, ofendida. Al menos alguien me secundaba.

Beck solo se encogió de hombros. ― Algunas chicas se ganan su fama a pulso, Jade.

― Claro, eso les pasa por acostarse con cualquiera solo por ser vistas con un chico guapo o en un auto bonito ― apuntilló André.

― Y eso no les da derecho a ustedes a hablar como un par de imbéciles de una chica, ¿qué mierda le importa a ustedes la vida sexual de los demás? ― El tono de voz de la gótica era una mezcla de indignación y ganas de asesinar. Sus ojos destellaban furia.

― Jade tiene razón ― intervine antes de que la situación se caldeara más, aunque sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de mostrar mi opinión ―, pero no discutamos. El punto es que a André le van los sitios incómodos ― bromeé, y el resto de los chicos rio un poco. Incluso ella.

Después de reír un rato y bromear un poco con el moreno, agregó: ― A ver chica de las tijeras, tú turno.

― Recuerda que debe ser algo que no sepamos, así que lo que hiciste conmigo, no cuenta.

― Ni que el sexo vainilla fuera la gran cosa.

― ¡Ey!

Se recostó de la silla y pensó por unos segundos, con la vista fija en el techo. Luego sonrió levemente y yo no pude apartar la vista de esa pequeña curva en esos voluptuosos labios. ―Me he masturbado en la ventana de mi alcoba un par de veces.

Beck escupió un poco de su soda y se enfocó en la pantalla –supongo que en el cuadro de Jade– mientras limpiaba su boca. ― ¿En la ventana? Tú ventana da a la avenida principal.

― Exacto ― exclamó maliciosa. Con esa cara infernalmente pícara; la de sonrisa ladeada de medio lado y mirada entrecerrada, con su ceja perforada arqueada.

Así que a Jade le daba morbo el tema de la exhibición…

Demonios.

Un par de pinchazos me atacaron en la parte baja de mi abdomen y pude sentir la fría humedad haciendo su aparición. De hecho, me sorprendía que no me hubiese puesto húmeda aún. Escuchando los relatos de mis amigos.

― Eso si es atrevido, hermano ― exclamó André dando el último sorbo a su bebida. ― Bien, son las dos y media. Escucharé a la latina y luego me voy a dormir. Debo ir a ensayar con los chicos de la banda temprano.

― Yo también ― avisó Beck, pasando su mano derecha entre su cabello, peinándose de esa manera tan característica ― Prometí a mi viejo a ayudarlo mañana con la camioneta.

Me sonrojé un poco al escucharlos. Esperaban que dijera algo, me daba vergüenza… y, en realidad, la vergüenza me excita un poco, ¿es eso normal? No lo sé, pero a mí me pasaba, y el hecho de estar un poco excitada me daba valentía para relatarles mi anécdota. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando escuché una risa rasposa, cargada de ironía.

― ¿En serio esperan que Tori _María llena eres de gracia_ Vega cuente algo interesante? Les ahorraré el viaje _«Vosotros conocéis nuestra historia, tíos. Me vieron besándome con Ryder»_

Fruncí el ceño ante su burla mientras ella me sonreía con malicia.

Ahí estaba, una vez más. Era como si accionara un maldito interruptor en mí y no sabía cómo detenerlo.

― Tú no sabes nada de mí ― le espeté cortante.

― Vamos, Tori, no es que yo sepa demasiado de ti en ese aspecto, pero comparto opinión con Jade… no creo que hayas hecho algo que nos asombre ― comentó Beck con una pequeña risilla irónica.

― Repito, no saben nada.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa burlona y alzó su ceja perforada: ― ¿Ah, sí? A ver, _Mia Khalifa_ , sorpréndenos.

No tenía pensado contar algo realmente vergonzoso, pero ahora quería dejar con la boca abierta a Jade –en este punto los chicos me daban un poco igual–, así que, sin mucho esfuerzo en recordar, relaté lo más atrevido que había hecho hasta el momento.

― He salido a varios lugares, incluido el centro comercial con _algo dentro de mí_ y estuve todo el día con eso.

Decir que sus bocas se abrieron era minimizar la gran «o» que formaron con sus labios. André, Cat, Robbie, Beck y Jade se habían quedado mudos. Y yo disfruté cada maldito segundo.

― O sea, estuviste… ― La boca de Jade se abrió un par de veces más, pero no salió nada de ella.

― Medio día ― le aclaré.

― Medio día ― repitió como autómata ― ¿con un objeto dentro de ti?

― Ahám.

― Ok… ― André se apresuró a interrumpir, alzando sus manos en señal de rendición ― No es que no me parezca interesante, pero se me hace un poco incómodo tener esa imagen de Tori en me cabeza, así que, chicos, me retiro por hoy. Nos vemos el lunes en clases.

― Yo quiero quedarme, pero si lo hago no me despierto. Otro día nos cuentas más, Tori. ― Esta vez fue Beck, mirando la hora en el reloj de su RV.

― Yo también me voy, chicas. ― Robbie prosiguió.

Y así, una a una, las caras de mis amigos fueron desaparecido en mi pantalla. Estaba a punto de cerrar sesión yo también cuando escuché la voz de Jade.

― ¿Por qué?

La miré por unos segundos, analizando la situación; Jade y yo, solas, en una video llamada, hablando de sexo.

Interesante.

― ¿Por qué… qué?

Rodó los ojos antes de responderme: ― ¿Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste?

― Morbo, curiosidad, placer, ¿en serio estás preguntando eso?

― Pero… ¿tú? No entiendo, ¿por qué?

Esta vez fui yo la que rodé los ojos. Jade parecía un poco ingenua a veces –muy pocas veces– y era solo en las situaciones que la superaban y donde realmente no entendía nada. Me acomodé en el sofá, recostando mi cabeza en el posa brazos y estirando por completo mis pies. Dejé descansar el _pearpad_ en su base sobre mi estómago, y ella, ella solo me miraba fijamente, incluso parecía que no respiraba. La curiosidad la estaba matando y yo iba a jugar un poco con eso…

Nada tenía que ver que mi ropa interior estuviera ya mojada.

― ¿Nunca te ha dado morbo la idea de sentir placer en público, Jade? ― Ella negó con la cabeza y al instante volvió a su misma posición. ― Te lo dije, no sabes casi nada de mí.

― ¿Te da placer ser estimulada en público? ― Preguntó curiosa.

― Ahám ― respondí con el tono más juguetón que pude. Ella pareció tragar grueso.

― ¿Y sentiste placer al tener eso dentro por tanto tiempo?

― La simple idea de pensar que estás en medio de una multitud con un dildo dentro de ti, te da placer, Jade ― respondí y ella guardó silencio. Continué: ― Súmale el roce al caminar, sentirte llena al apretar, los pequeños golpecitos en tu clítoris a cada paso nuevo que das. La sensación de que vas a tener un orgasmo en cualquier momento es…

― Ok, basta. No quiero saber más… y, sabes qué, no te creo. Sí, no te creo. Seguro eso lo viste en alguna película porno barata… o lo leíste en internet. Yo que sé, pero no te creo.

Tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír. Las ventajas de que Jade sea tan pálida, es que puedes ver su sonrojo con suma facilidad y, mientras relataba, pude notar como su rostro iba cambiando de su tono natural a un rojo furioso. Sonreí victoriosa. Había intimidado a Jade West.

― No es mi asunto si me crees o no. Yo cumplí con relatar mi parte y ya. Pero a alguien no le gusta no tener el control de la situación.

― No te equivoques, Vega. Yo no voy a creer tus mentiras.

― Como quieras, _West._ Ya que te vas a poner en ese plan… yo iré a dormir también.

― Claro, huye, cobarde.

― Lo que tú digas, adiós.

Corté la llamada y me desconecté. Subí las escalares con toda la calma posible, cerré la puerta de mi habitación despacio, sin hacer mucho ruido. Me metí en mi cama, llevé ambos pulgares a la liga de mis pantalones de dormir y tiré de ellos hacia abajo junto a mi ropa interior.

Nunca había tenido tal orgasmo solo por masturbarme.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Woah! Chicas y chicos, muchas gracias por el recibimiento. No pensé que sería tan bien recibida esta historia ¡Muchas gracias! Recuerden que los reviews son el combustible de un lector. Vamos chicas, ¡inspirenme!

Ahm, me van a matar, pero quiero aclarar unas meteduras de pata del capítulo anterior:

Sé que dije que subirí capítulos por semana... quise decir por **mes.** En serio, no sé que diablos me pasó, pero es mejor aclararlo acá de una vez. Soy un poco floja y me inspiración va y viene, así que los capítulos los hago un poco lento. Sería una odisea -además que lo más seguro es que queden mas asquerosos de lo normal(?)- escribir 3 capítulos semanales xD

También quería agregar mi twitter por aquí: Crush_as Si quieren decirme algo por ahí, pueden hacerlo. Así también podrán ver la portada fail que hice. (?) Y que ff me recortó xd

: Awm :( que lástima, debes comprar más la próxima vez (?)Okno, muchas gracias y me alegra un mundo que te haya gustado, espero siga agradándote.

 **Vitaly Aless** : Muchas gracias, solo era una intro, así que por eso era corto. Pero por algo se empieza haha.

 **Yorbelis** : Túuuu eres una loca -atrapa el brassier(?)- Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer. Espero la historia siga agradándote.

Ro: Mandaste dos veces el review xd Muchas gracias por el cumplido. Me emociona que la historia te atrape, aunque no sea una trama muy elaborada o profunda. Espero leerte de nuevo.

 **VBJTDEPT** : Joder, si me ha costado tu nick xD Se ve interesante, verdad que sí? Espero siga pareciéndote interesante los próximos.

 **Dios17** : Hahahaa, exageras. Me conformo con que sigas comentando y le eches un ojo de vez en cuando c: Ahm... quizás te voy a decepcionar un poco en eso. No digo que Tori no tomará el control de las cosas de vez en cuando, pero aquí estará más orientada a recibir que a dar. (?)

 **Sweet Dreams** : Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Sí, Tori será muy atrevida y con el pasar de los capítulos será MUCHO más y harán muchas locuras juntas. Jade es mensa, desde que la vio babea por ella. (?) Solo que es muy orgullosa y tiene a Beck de fachada :J Y Tori es otra mensa, pero ya sabemos que le gusta que Jade la "maltrate".

 **Harukichiru** : Oh! Brassier sexy, eso me gusta, dame, dame. (?) Muchas gracias, el Jori es uno de mis ships favoritos, por eso me animé. Espero que siga gustando c:

En general, muchas gracias por el recibimiento, a todos. Y espero poder leerlos de nuevo pronto y a los que leyeron y solo comentaron, anímense! Me gustaría saber su opinión, si algo está mal o no. Ustedes son mi inspiración, no lo olviden. Que tengan un buen fin de semana. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
